Final Curtain
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: -Dormant project- The night, though silent, looked foreboding. As though something should happen... Half a year ago, Hogwarts was attacked, what happened to our Hero? NB Maturity level due to graphic content.
1. Prologue

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Characters of HP belongs to the rightful copyright owners. Plot belongs to me.

A/N: story is from a first person POV.

Prologue

The night just fell as I just return to my cozy studio apartment from an afternoon of tutoring in the neighbourhood. Who would have thought Latin would be so popular amongst kids now. I'd have thought that those non-magical background would have cared less for such an old language.

I opened the door of the apartment to reveal that everything was as I've left it before I left for my morning classes; Hedwig is out to hunt, the dishes is in the sink and papers in a heap on the study desk. It is times like these that I realised how much I loved the wizarding world. Heading over to the bar counter separating the kitchen area from the lounge, I decided to pour myself a drink. But I remembered I still have a night job, after all, tutoring kids in Latin does not wield much income for a 17 year old, even with the vast amounts my parents left in Gringots. I have decided, long before the incident that happened in Hogwarts, to have a separate account in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Who would have known that this decision helped me to further so much in my hasty plan.

Stepping outside to the balcony, overlooking the neighbourhood, I contemplate on many-a-things on both the past and the suspected future. Thing beyond reach have happened during these one and a half years after Hogwarts. Though my education in the wizarding world had not been finished, I decided to take on a muggle education as well. Just in case something else should have happened.

The night, though silent, looked foreboding. As though something should happen. The sky in pitch black with only the lights from people's houses, as well as a few lamp posts, to light the way for drunkards and other night-crawlers. And, as though sensing my un-ease, my ever-faithful friend, ally, familiar, pet and whatever else she can be called, comes back. Like a beacon in pure darkness, her white feather lit a path hope for the future that I'm about to create.


	2. Act I scene i

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, could not be mine ('cept for the plot)

Act I Scene i

**Half a year ago…**

Harry let out a sigh as he and Ron sat down on the Griffindor table opposite to Hermoine. They had just finished their divination lesson with Tralaweny.

"I wonder which is more annoying," Harry said, "Tralawney or Snape…"

"What happened?" Hermoine asked Ron instead of Harry, knowing that they had just came from the smoky attic of the North Tower.

"Once again, Tralawney spoke of Harry's impending doom…"

At the exact same moment, Harry decided the table would be a good place to 'knock some senses' into his brain and proceeded to, literally, hit his head on the hard wooden table. Ron had the decency to take away the plate before his head made contact and spare Harry of having to remove the pieces of glass from his forehead.

"Harry mate, you can't die now and leave me to face Tralawney all alone!" Sarcasm and a tint of worry came over Ron.

"Stop trying to kill yourself Harry," Hermoine, seeing as Ron's tactic to bring Harry out of his 'suicidal tendency' has once again failed to work, she decided to take a different approach. "If you're comparing Professor Tralawney and Professor Snape, you might as well add Professor Binns and Professor Mc Gonnagall to your list…"

Harry could only groan in protest as his head rested on the wood. "When would Binns learn that he is dead and that the Goblin Revolution will do us no good in the future?" For the first time, Harry regretted coming into Hogwarts. _'May like Hermoine said,'_ Harry thought, _'it was stress after all…'_

"Hermoine?" Ron asked with pleading eyes, neither he nor Harry had actually started the History essay or the Transfigurations essay. Hoping Hermoine could at least provide some answer, or at least help out. Hermoine sighed and gave in, not wanting to see her friends fail miserably when they are close to the exams.

They were about to start on their dinner as they heard a sound of siren going off. None in the Great Hall, apart from the teachers, knew what was going on. Thus, like with all emergency situations, the students panicked.

"SILENCE" On the sound of Dumbledore's demand, not a sound could be heard from the students. Silently, as though the headmaster had instructed his staff, they began to move. "Students, would you please follow you're Heads of House calmly…"

_'Hogwarts is known for its security,'_ Harry thought as they moved away from the tables towards the door that mysteriously appeared behind the teacher's table._ 'By the looks on the teachers, this could be an attack. After all, it wasn't like Voldemort to have stayed quiet for such a long time.'_

The student body soon arrived what look like a platform. Here, they were in awe as they see the Hogwart's train stationed, in perfect stillness, underneath the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermoine huddled together trying to figure out what is happenin. With the latter two being preoccupied in their 'heated' discussion, they did not notice the bump from another student. Harry, however, caught on and had now, in his hands, a scrape of parchment. Written on it were some vital information that could pull Harry out of the darkness. Just as he was about to read the scrunched up parchment, McGonnagall appeared with instructions.

"You are all to find a compartment and stay in there. Do not come out. Anyone who fails to do as their instructed would be suffering a fate worst than death." This managed to scare half the student population as they, including the Griffindors, never heard McGonnagall speak in such a grave and commanding tone.

The trio reach a compartment and locked the doors. Ron stared out of the window as though his stares can penetrate the glass and the castle walls so he could see what was going on. Hermoine sat, interestingly, with a book in her hands. How she managed to carry a book out was something Harry and Ron could not figure out. As for Harry, he sat nearer to the doors of the compartment, next to Ron, reading the important parchment.

'The parasite attacks. Most Slytherins have fled to join. Heard the train will leave for London station. Likely Hogwarts will close until further notice. If want to contact me, send your owl. After all, I'm no longer who I was and unlikely I will receive the same treatment as before. Good luck.' And thus ends the note.

"What are you reading there Harry?" Ron asked as he figures out staring at the window was no use. Just than the train began to move out of the platform heading for Hogsmead station. Both him and Hermoine were confused.

"We're leaving for London." Harry stated in emotionlessly, "and its likely we're never coming back…" With a backward glance, and a silent goodbye, they watched as the castle faded into the distance.


	3. Act I scene ii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me, only the plot

Act I scene ii

The group of students arrived to Platform 9¾ without a hitch. When they alighted the train, they found their entire luggage are packed and delivered to where they arrived. It seemed that messages were sent to the student's parents/relatives/guardians as they were all waiting on the platform. Molly Weasley rushed over to Ron and Ginny (as the twins had started their own business and decided not to return to Hogwarts to continue their studies. Instead, they took their exams outside of the school.). Hermoine's parents were present as well, with a worried look in their eyes. The only surprise was that Remus Lupin in present in the gathering.

"Harry…" Remus called out. He was relieved to fine Harry was in one piece and is standing before him. The news of Hogwarts' attack had came too late to the Pheonix headquarters and they were not ready to help with defence.

"Prof…" Harry managed to say before seeing the stern look in Remus' eyes. During the summer, Remus had been trying to encourage Harry to say something other than 'Professor Lupin' that he seemed inclined to. It took some time to be used to Remus being something other than a teacher but Harry finally asked the impending question. "Remus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up of course!" Remus replied in a light-hearted tone as though this was an every-day happening.

"Harry!" Hermoine and Ron ran over to where the pair stood. They took a moment to catch their breath. Once they did, Hermoine launched herself at Harry giving him a hug.

"Be careful ok?" Hermoine said as she broke out of the hug.

"Don't try and kill yourself." Ron added as he came up and hugged Harry as well. They were left in awkward silence for a while before they said their goodbyes and exited the magical platform, not knowing when they will return.

Harry and Remus walked towards the exit to a secluded area where the latter pulled out a feather.

"Portkey" was the only word Remus uttered. He knew of Harry's 'opinion' on portkeys, but it was the guaranteed 'safe' way of travelling.

With the familiar tug in the navel, they arrived too quickly at their destination, along with Harry's trunk of course. They were in the little park that Harry frequented during his summer.

"Can we stay here fore a while?" Harry asked as he looked at the dark sky, "Before I go back to the Dursleys?"

Remus wanted nothing more but Harry's safety but also wanting to grant Harry, what might be, his last selfish request. So they stayed a little longer in the park. Sitting on the swings and Remus lean on the post with the trunk next to him, they looked up at the night sky. They stayed silent for a while, admiring the light that the stars have to offer. It was Harry who was first to break the silence.

"Its my fault…"

Remus was suddenly shocked to here something like this out of the blue. Taking his eyes away from the stars, he looked at the lone figure on the swing.

"If only I were never here…" Harry trailed off. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. "I wonder if anyone will cry if I died. If only I weren't here, there might have been less people dieing or dead…"

"Harry…"

"People see me as a hero when all I am is a selfish child. Holding no powers to help them." A tear escaped from his eyes. He told himself a long time ago not to cry. But the tear slipped and fell onto the rubber covered ground.

Remus couldn't stand anymore. He doesn't want to see Harry being in such melancholy. "Harry, you're not useless. You're braver than many and have more courage than any other I've known…"

But the words never reached Harry. All he did was looked up in the sky, as though waiting for his impending doom.

"HARRY! Snap out of it." At the commanding tone of Remus, Harry looked at him. Remus approached the boy and looked into his eyes. "You're not useless, at least you helped cure my curse."

During the course of the year, Harry wanted to make certain that at least one of his father's closest friend survives. This meant trying to figure out a way to cure Remus' lycanthropy. He was granted with success after many hours of searching in the library and with the use of his own wit and magic, he managed to free Remus the pain of having to transform into a warewolf every month. The cure was simple that many had overlooked. All it takes was an amulet, a charm, a lot of power and a little bit of love and care.

"I'm sorry Remus…" Harry said. Then he suddenly changed the topic. "I guess we should go…"

"Yes, we should." There was an unspoken bond between the two as they left the swings in t he direction of the Dursley household.

Moments later, they find themselves on the porch of their destination. Ringing the doorbell produced a disgruntled groan and pounding of feet.

"We have no need for whatever product you're selling so go away!" Vernon Dursley bellowed out as he was opening the door an inch.

"Vernon Dursley, we are not salesman. I'm merely bringing Harry home." Harry's uncle was stunned to see the pair of wizard at the door and nearly slamming the said door in their face. Taking his uncle's stunned moment, both let themselves in. Remus carried Harry's trunk to his room and helped him settle back down.

"If there is anything, anything at all. Be it small or large, use the mirror Sirius gave you. I've got the mirror now and I'll make sure the link stays on all the time." Remus was worried at Harry after what happened at the park.

"Remus, can I ask you a favour?" Harry knew he was being selfish again but somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew it could be the last time Harry Potter can see Remus again. "Can I see Moony once more?"

Remus was surprised beyond anything. Moony was actually the nickname of Remus but was also the name Harry gave to his animagus form after he was rid of the curse. However, surprise he was, he complied and changed into a large wolf with silver furs. Harry immediately hugged him and silently whispered a faint goodbye. After a few moments, he transformed back into himself and once again, to be attacked by Harry's hug.

"Bye Remus, take care." Harry pushed Remus out the door. Remus knew that it was because of the night's event that had caused such behaviour. So, instead of going back into Harry's room, he went downstairs to give the Dursley's their final warning.

"If anything happened to Harry, whether he be missing a single hair or has a scratch. I'll be sure to come back and make you pay." He then left the premises and returned back to Grimmauld place hoping that no trouble would find Harry.


	4. Act I scene iii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me but its copyright owners. I own the plot and anything else that may pop up.

Act I scene iii

A week after Remus delivered Harry back to his relatives, things were not normal…at least not normal in Harry's terms. His relatives were treating him relatively better than the summer, making sure he at least eats and does 'some' of the chores. They had choose to ignore him at any other times. But Harry's not complaining, rather, he liked this sort of treatment. He was allowed his magic books and within the confines of his own room, without his aunt and uncle knowing, to practice magic.

Harry could practice and use magic, because 16 is the legal age of adult wizards, during his stay in the Dursley household, it still didn't make it any easier or more enjoyable. His lack of patience and uncontrollable temper is well known in Hogwarts and between its staff and his friend. A week without any news nor people informing him of what is happening puts Harry in a bad temper.

But something unexpected did happen, that is after Harry nearly hexing every furniture that stood in his room due to his. He realised, after repairing all the damaged furniture by magic, Hedwig had carried a letter, more specifically a tatter bit of parchment, for him. Opening it he found that it was not from the Order nor from his friends. Rather, it was from, surprisingly, his only trusted ally. The one that sent him a message before the break in Hogwarts. He studied the note carefully.

'Big trouble. Parasitic attacks all over. No one on is safe. Leave ASAP. I'm not me anymore. Use your wits to find me when time comes. Extreme caution to be taken.' 

Harry swore loudly and inflamed the note. He was grateful that the note had been enchanted with a spell that was invented by the two. It encrypts the information so that only his ally and himself can read it. Harry realised that there were not much time left of his 'vacation' and that he had better make a progress on the language studies he intended. He had discovered a stack of Dudley's schoolbooks, and subsequently discovering language books, during one of his earlier chores. He decided since Dudley has no use for them, he would give it a better home. After all, he doubted his cousin would have missed them.

When Harry had thought that nothing else would be happening, as Harry does not know whether to call this bad luck, his uncle stormed into the room.

"You little brat. It's all your fault that this happened." Vernon yelled on the top of his voice. Petunia was standing in the doorway with Dudley behind her.

'As though Aunt Petunia can hid that whale' Harry thought to himself. He has no idea what had happened, only he had heard the sound of his uncle slamming the front door during his musings.

"You…you…you used you're abnormality and did something to use right?" Vernon pointed his finger unsteadily. It seemed that he had one too many drinks. Behind him, Petunia was eagerly encouraging Dudley to go back to his own room.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned out of curiosity. 'How bad can it get?' he thought, 'I've been locked up in a cupboard for days on end without much food or water.'

At that same time, Vernon slapped Harry. The sound echoed in the room and redness begins to form on Harry's face.

"Vernon!" Petunia yelped. "What are you doing? Those _people_ will come!"

"I care not of what those people will do!" at that Vernon pushed Petunia outside of the room, along with Dudley, and closed the door. Petunia could not imagine what those people will do to them if they had found out. She decided it was better if both Dudley and herself were not here when they came. Grabbing a travelling bag, changes of clothes and a wallet, she tolled Dudley and herself out of the house and away from the neighbourhood.

"This is the last time! I will have no business in this. You deal with the consequences yourself. Don't come looking for us until you've some sense!" Petunia shouted before she left the front door of the house. Harry also heard what had been said and was now worried. Not because only he is in a room with a quite drunken Vernon, but because the wards around the house was built on the use of blood relatives.

"As if I care women!" Vernon shouted back. He looked back at Harry and struck with the fist of his hands. That was not only painful but a powerful punch and had Harry on the floor.

"YOU FREAK! You made this happen didn't you?"

"Look, Uncle Vernon, I had…" Before Harry can finish what he had wanted to say, his uncle had his hands on his throat and had lifted up high, cutting off his air supply. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that his uncle will release his grip soon.

"I might not be able to hurt you directly, but I can certainly make use of what's around you!" Said a disembodied voice. Vernon let go of Harry who is gasping for air. Harry looked up only to find his uncle's eyes had gone emotionless. "The moment I can personally hunt you is the moment you beg on your knees. Until then, I guess this person can provide enough entertainment for you!" Vernon then turned and left.

'It seemed that the moment Aunt Petunia stepped out of the house, Tom could start affecting the actions of those around me. But he still can't get pass the wards because they are still strong.' Harry thought. He had heard clicks coming from the locks outside his door. The locks that were left from his first summer holiday back from Hogwarts


	5. Act I scene iv

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: not much here is mine but the plot or unless I say so. HP belongs to its sole copyright owner.

Act I scene iv 

Overnight, Harry had come up with a theory. Due to the strong wards that Dumbledore erected on No.4 Privet Drive, Tom is unable to come directly without the people of the Order knowing. However, it seemed that Tom had figured out a way to influence those that lives in the house but not share the same blood. This meant that Petunia is not affected, being the sister of Lily Evans hence carrying the same blood, but also neither Dudley can be affected, being the son of Petunia Evans Dursley and also carrying some of the blood. 

The dawn arrived way to soon for Harry, as he is still suffering from the bruised throat and unable to breath properly. He had tried a few Medi-charms to ease the throat but his lack of practice in such field made it ineffective. Harry laid in his bed thinking why had Tom choose a muggle to do a job when he despise them. Just when he was coming to a conclusion that Tom was a hypocrite, the thumping of the footsteps alerted Harry the presence of his uncle. 

Vernon is not a morning person, neither is he an early riser. Though today, his sleep was disrupted by a little voice. This voice came from inside his head and had annoyed him to no end. The voice that had resulted him from being suspended from his job and the voice that had caused people to look weirdly at him. He had come to the conclusion that it was the freak under his roof who was causing this. Yesterday, he had tried to teach the freak a lesson, but it seemed that he hasn't learnt. That voice is disturbing his peace of mind and he intended to pay back with interest. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, he pulled the door open and stormed inside the room. 

Harry could feel the anger and frustration coming off his uncle as he was pulled out of the chair that he is sitting in. The books on the table clattered onto the floor as his hands accidentally swiped it away from its position. Vernon raised up his hands into a fist and strike Harry. 

"You had better stop this at once." Vernon's voice bellowed out as he raised his hands and lifted the boy up by the neck, bruising the already injured throat in the process. 

"Uncle Vernon…" Harry managed to choke out. He was beginning to wonder what was wrong with the man. The eyes of his uncle is still clear, this meant that Tom is not controlling him and that his actions are his own. Throughout his years in the Dursley household, although he has suffered hunger and lack of warmth, the Dursleys never raised a fist at him in fear of wizards coming to fetch Harry.

"Stop it. Stop this at once." Vernon is breaking, letting go of Harry then slumping onto the floor. The voice wouldn't stop and it was tearing his mind apart. Tears are streaming out of his eyes beyond control. He knew he will be going insane soon and he wants the boy to stop it. 

Harry saw what is happening with bewildered eyes. He could second guess what is going on. To stop whatever that is happening, he will have to break the mind link from Tom. He could do this but it will be painful for both of them. Grabbing hold of his slightly insane and half unconscious uncle's head, he closed his eyes to focus on his magic flow towards his uncle. The only way to break the said link will be to break into his uncle's mind then sever the link. 

Breaking into the mind of his uncle is easy because Vernon had not studied or practiced Occlumency. As Harry entered the mind of his uncle through the magic flow, he realised how plain and simple his uncle is. The mind of Vernon Dursley only consists of a room, no maze, no traps and nothing fancy. Though Harry knows that the mind can be deceptive, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in there. The room is organized, with a large desk and a leather swivel chair in the middle, a few file cabinets off to on side. Messily placed on the desk is a set of drills, stacks of paper, a computer and a photo of the family. Opposite the file cabinets is a bookshelf with photo albums and wine bottles lined up. Somewhere in between a camera is set up. Though what interested Harry the most now is the door opposite of the desk. Large amounts of energy could be felt emitting from the door. A black mist seeped through into the room, and with it came a tenor voice. 

"You know I can easily break you into bits…you know that as easy I can give you what you want, I can take it from you with twice the ease…" The voice sounded. Harry now knew what is wrong with his uncle. It was the voice, an annoying voice that seems to pick up on the person's weakness. 

Harry grabbed the handle of the door and felt pain racing through his body. His physical self screamed whilst his body jolted as though electricity was sent into his system. His mental self screamed as well, there was a sudden change in the voice. 

"Kill…kill…kill the spare…." It repeated what Tom had said in the graveyard just after his resurrection. This shocked Harry and stopped his magic flow for a couple of seconds. During which, Harry is being attacked by the traps around the door. The electric-like shot through the doorknob and the vines that had suddenly grown out from the walls on either side.

Focusing all his energy, he tried sending a pulse to the door. The door reacted with a screech. On the surface, Vernon tossed and tried to break Harry's contact with him. Back in Vernon's mind room, Harry sent another pulse to the door, this time instead of trying to disable the door; he tried to break the door. It had worked; the door shattered revealing a long, dark corridor. Harry knew that this is the link between his uncle and Tom hence he needed to seal it off. Using what's left of his energy, he constructed a brick wall using magic and hopes that with the wall laced with his magic, it will be able to block of attacks from Tom. 

That done, Harry retreated back into his own mind. Harry exhausted his raw magic reserve, but fortunately he still has a back-up reserve and a support reserve. Once back in his own mind, he is aware of what is around him. He knew now Tom has his eyes set on the Dursleys and as much as he didn't like his relatives, he does not want another death looming over him. He had enough of that already and another few of those he know will certainly break him and he knows that. So, he decided it was best for both himself and his relatives, that is leaving the place. He had hoped with the learning of his own magical abilities, and thus deriving another form of magic, no one from the order will be able to track him should he leave. 

Quickly packing his things into the trunk, he shrunk the trunk with whatever is left of his energy. He let Hedwig out of her cage and left the cage where it is with a note taped on it. Should the Order come to search for him, they should notice that note saying he left on his own and not under threatening circumstances. Though the note did not mention where he will be going as he does not know where he will be when the Order found the note. 

"Hedwig, fly above and follow me ok?" He instructed his trusty owl who gave a hoot in reply. With everything set, he used his newly derived magic to teleport himself out of the vicinity.


	6. Act I scene v

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP belongs to its sole copyright owner. The plot and things that is not recognised are mine unless specified.

Act I scene v

Unlike apparating, teleporting does not require the caster to know about their desired location, all they need to know is what type or the characteristic of the place. For Harry, who had no idea where he is going, ended up near a set of dumpsters in a black alleyway. Hedwig landed on his shoulder a few minutes later hooting in surprise at his choice of location.

"I had no choice girl," Harry replied at his owl's calls "there was no time in choosing where we should go…"

Harry looked around and made a mental note of the surrounding area. The said alleyway is a dead end, with trash piling up at the end. A fire escape staircase stood on both sides. They seemed to have landed in an area surrounded by two residential building. Harry let out a sigh, he had no idea where they were, let alone if they were still in Britain.

"Stop there you little wretch!" came a yell from the opening of the alleyway. A small figure ran directly in Harry's direction and, not taking any notice of Harry, leapt up the dumpsters at the end and bounced his way above the wall. Harry stood and stared in amazement. He had a feeling that this person had some in built magic.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed the man who grabbed Harry by the arm forcefully, "You think you can leave my place so easily? You've still a debt to be paid and customers to serve…" the man pulled Harry along, forcing him to walk. There were some light in the area that let Harry see the features of the man. There is nothing peculiar to note about the man, but Harry thought now could be a good time to 'look' for some information. Launching a bit of his magic, he initiated a link and began rummaging through his mind. There were some interesting information held in here, one being the nature of his 'job' the other concerning the location. Harry skimmed through the 'job' part and found about why he had ended up in this situation. When Harry reached the location information, the man decided to strike Harry when Hedwig flew over to the man and pecked him, which earned her a 'shoo' and a hand from the said man.

"Wait, wait. I don't have anything to do with…" Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder after nearly being hit by the brutal man.

"Of course you do you little twit! Stop pretending and get going!" The man grabbed hold of Harry's collar a bit too hard causing Harry to fall. Harry is still weak from his magic exhaustion.

"Oi, some peopled are trying to…"Another voice called from one of the windows on the left. A shadow of a man stepped out to the stairwell and saw the scene. A man looming over Harry with a fist above his head. This shadow leapt out onto the alley and held the fist, stopping it from landing on Harry.

"Who're you to meddle with this?" the man fling the shadow's hand away. Even with the light that penetrated the area, Harry is not able to make out the features of the shadow. It seemed that the shadow is helping to hid the person.

"Who I am is none of your business but I just can't have you disturb my sleep." The shadow made a sweeping motion with his right hand and the man was tossed to the other side.

"I don't want to see you ever again you hear?" The shadow said before turning to Harry. Hedwig was glaring at the new stranger with her golden orbs then, as quick as the wind, she flew over to the shadow.

"You ok kid?" whoever this person was emerged out of the shadow. Harry's first impression of this person was he had to be a wizard or is related to one as the colour of the hair is pale blue, worn loosely as it dangled just below his shoulder. He petted Hedwig in a friendly fashioned who gave a hoot of satisfaction.

"I'm…" the stranger lifted up his hand to stop Harry from saying anymore and motioned to follow him back to his flat. Once back in the flat the man began speaking.

"I'm Xylver and before you say anything, just consider the consequences." He said in a warning tone whilst motioning to the walls around them. Harry thought for a while about what the man was talking about. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, and with the prompting of Hedwig's hooting, Harry knows what this man mean. _'Wall's have ears.'_

"Pharo Rettry." Xylver smiled knowingly and gave a nod. Harry thought this was a good sign and began his questioning as he thought plunging into this person's mind is not a good idea, "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"You're on a piece of unplottable land where muggles and wizards live in a place governed by no one." Xylver conjured a tea set between them, "There are no laws in this place as such, no one is bound. This place is an opportunity for those willing to dare evil."

Harry had to read between the lines and figured out what this place is. The where is not important to Harry as he can easily teleport back to Hogwarts or anywhere he has a full understanding. This place can be summed up in one word, Hell. It is a place for people to learn to survive through death and unfairness. And it seemed that Xylver is willing to teach him how to survive.

'_It is an opportunity indeed then.'_ Thought Harry, _'This may be a place where I can learn to defeat Voldemort.'_ Harry was hopeful. He knew of the prophecy that one should die but it did not say how and what could transpire. He was willing to take a chance with this stranger.


	7. Act I scene vi

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, the plot of this is…

Act I scene vi

Early morning Harry found himself lying on a sleeping bag on the floor with the sun shining every so brightly, lighting up the whole room. The said room had no decorations at all, the walls were blank with cracks every now and then. There is a low ceiling light and windows with no curtains covering it. Harry tried to recalled what happened.

'_If what the man said is to be believed,_' Harry thought to himself as he picked up his glasses from beside him, '_then I'm in some place that not even Voldemort, let alone Dumbledore, knows about._'

There came a knock at the door that snapped Harry out of his musings.

"Morning there kid!" Xyler called brightly as he entered the door. "Wanna grab some breakfast?" Harry nodded and dressed himself when Xylver left.

"You planning to stay right?" Xylver as during their walk down the run downed street. Harry nodded as he looked at the surroundings. It seemed this place is in eternal depression. Although the sun rose not so long ago, but one would have thought that the people will be preparing for work. There is a distinct lack of the hustle and bustle of people waking up, rushing for work and such. There is also a lack of singing from the birds, as though no one, animals included, anticipated the coming of a new day.

"Pharo?" Harry took a bit of time to reply. He is still trying to adjust to the new name.

"Where're you going? We're here." Xylver pointed the sign just outside of the door. Harry had gone beyond the sign and is standing in front of an instrument shop window. Embarrassed, Harry walked back down towards the man.

"Hey girl!" Xylver yelled out to the young girl behind the counter. "Give us two specials!"

"Two?" the girl questioned as she looked and she spotted Harry sitting opposite in one of the street view cart space.

Harry is half daydreaming and half thinking. Daydreaming about what his friends are up to now. Thinking about what is happening to the wizarding world and himself at the moment. Half his heart is regretting for making up his mind. The girl soon arrived with an array of beacon, eggs, toast and tea.

"Here." The girl said as she returned to retrieve their plates. She handed Xylver a piece of paper. "This ones on the house!" She winked at Harry who could only blush as she left.

"Jeez…she has to start my day as such…"Xylver moaned as he finished reading the piece of paper.

"May I?" Harry was curious. Normally, people who met for less than a day would not be trusted much, but it seemed that this person was the exact opposite. He handed the piece of paper over. It was nothing special, just saying someone wanted to meet him and telling him not to forget to bring his equipment and such.

"You up for some shopping and a tour of the place? 'Though there's not much to see…"

Once out on the street, the pair was met by a strange women who suddenly approached them.

"My, my. Picked up a new one? Mind if I have a play?" she said from the shadows of the alley. Harry shuddered at of her half seductive, half tenor and wholly lustful voice.

"He's not for the market Lady." Xylver scowled and hastily walked away. Harry sneaked a look back at the alley but all he could see was darkness.

"What is she?" Harry asked. He had deducted that when in this place, there's no use in asking who was who. Just for the duration of breakfast, he had seen human with talons, fluffy ears, talking animals and many other strange things that one wouldn't expect to see even in the wizarding world.

"She's a Lust, creature of shadows, teaser of feelings, molester of mind, the works. You'd never want to come across one on your own."

'_Great,_' Harry thought, '_as if having Voldemort in my head isn't bad enough._'

They bought what would be needed for Harry, a simple bed and a couple of changes of clothing, in what was known as the shopping district. A simple street, barely decorated, lined with grey buildings and with no one walking around.

It was at night when everything started. When people started to populate the ever winding street and alleyways. Men in suits appeared from the buildings, women wearing skimpy dress looking for a chance to show off their skin. It is at night when they took the so-called 'tour'. Stepping out of their quarters both the young and the slightly older took a breath of fresh air. They have been resting for the whole afternoon as there was no delivery on the furniture purchased.

Xylver, dress in pure white, walked at a fast pace. Turning every now and then, both him and Harry headed into one of the many buildings in the area. Riding up the elevator, the reached the top and entered the double doors that led to a penthouse suite.

"Whatever happens, don't act rashly." He spoke in a serious, low tone near to a whisper. Harry nodded in silence and followed him in. His long coat fluttered as he hurried his steps to match those of the bigger man.

Opening the doors revealed a lavishly furnished place with leather couches, stylish standing lamps that give the place a yellow glow and large full length windows that allows the inhabitant to see the view this place has to offer at night. Being at the top of such a high building and looking out the windows made Harry felt as though he was flying without a broom.

"Cliff." Xylver spoke in the direction of the leather chairs. Apparently, there was a person sitting there. "I've heard about your more recent exploits and someone has given me the _privilege _of having to erase you myself."

"And you expect me to sit still for you? You've softened." The person rose from his sitting position. Every single feature of him was hidden within the shadows as the lights in the area were suddenly turned off. Harry's eyes tried to adjust to the sudden lack of lighting, but failed. It was as though someone had blindfolded him. In the midst of darkness, there was a loud snap and some choking then the lights were back on. In Xylver's hands was the head of the other man, Harry supposed. Blood stained the costume of white and flowed onto the ground. Harry stared in horror, he too had some splashes of the red liquid on him. He was grateful that the lights had been off for the action. He was in half a mind of running out screaming bloody murder.

"You've killed him." Harry stated rather than question when his voice, senses and sanity returned.

"It's what I do to survive. I'm a paid Servicer. Someone pays me for a job to be done. I do it." He cleaned his hands with a cloth that appeared from thin air.

"But why use you're hands when you have a weapon on your waist?" Harry pointed at the sword strapped inside. Its sheath was a in large contrast with his cloak as hit was the colour of dark wood. The question remained unanswered.

The walk towards their apartment was in silence. Harry was deep in thought once the shock of seeing, or more like hearing, someone ripping a head off. Once inside, Harry gather his courage and asked a question he thought that shouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Teach me." He stated plainly. Xylver looked at Harry in disbelief. He had only wanted to let Pharo see the harshness of this place so that the young man would leave. He had only bought the furniture to fill up his new apartment, now it seemed there will be a permanent tenant for the second bedroom.


	8. Interlude I

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns HP, not little old me

Interlude

Hedwig, it seems, to be carrying a letter. One from a…friend? Ally? I'm not sure what to name him. We might have had our share of disputes but time had mellowed both of us out. Of course, there's always the impending threat of the war above our heads.

Ripping off the seal of the parchment, I read the carefully scripted writing.

_It was amusing to see your bird pecking at my window yesterday night when I suddenly remembered there's important information I need to tell you. You might be better off coming here in person. I expect you to be here sometime this week…_

"Weird letter." I had spoken out loud. Hedwig perched on the balcony railing, looking at me with expectant eyes. It seemed that I had closed the balcony door and she is waiting to be let in.

"Sorry girl, I forgot." She nodded her head, as though she understood what I said. Of course, I always knew she was a smart bird, no a very smart and special bird.

Opening the doors, she flew immediately towards the wooden perch. It was created, none other than myself, short after my arrival at this apartment. Not be very artistic myself, the perch was plain but had some leaves engraved on the standing pole. Looking back up at the clock near the kitchen, I realised I was late for my job.

"I'm heading off now. Watch the house for me ok?" I said as I locked the balcony doors. Hedwig goes out hunting early in the evening and always comes back before I leave.

Making sure I'm dressed warmly I walked out of the apartment. Even though it is nearing the end of the summer, the nights can be chilly. And I definitely do not want to catch a cold now. I have a suspicious feeling something will happen very soon…


	9. Act II scene i

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine, never is and never will be. It belongs to its' creator. The plot and anything you don't recognise is most likely to be mine unless specified.

Act II scene i

**Three Months Ago…**

DREAM SEQUENCE

"_What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed like that!"_

The shadow ran faster…

"_It's you or him. Make the decision quick."_

Eyes focused on a certain person dressed in a red revealing dress…

"_Kid, it was nice having you here. You learnt fast, no one can touch you now."_

Crimson liquid spilt on the floor and stained the white clothing…

END DREAM

Gasping, Harry woke up from the half peaceful slumber. It had only been two days since the incident with Xylver. He had moved to a new neighbourhood, back to England, to hopefully start all over again. Not exactly in a clean slate but at least a half decently clean one.

He had just manage to buy this apartment he is currently living in. There isn't much now, he just moved in a few hours ago. Lifting himself from the dusty mattress left by the former owner, he quickly changed and dressed. By removing the makeshift curtains, it revealed the rising sun with its rays warming Harry.

Looking around, there really isn't much. The only two places that are fully furnished were the kitchen and the bathroom. Though there is a personalised touch to the place. On one of the walls near the door hung a framed flag in red, gold, silver and green. An odd combination in other people's eyes, but to Harry, it was a remembrance of his school filled days. Scattered on the bench top of the kitchen were various knick-knacks he gathered during his brief stay with Xylver.

'_It was all my fault…_' Harry thought. Once again, someone had died in place of him. He had thought himself as a curse to others, bringing trouble to those near him. But a tiny voice in his head said "Stop blaming yourself".

He petted Hedwig, who was half asleep on the bench top, before he headed out the room.

"I need food…" He spoke to himself as he walked down the stairs. He was greeted by a middle aged man from one floor below.

"Morning there!" Dressed in a light grey suit, the man waved at him.

"Morning," Harry smiled at the greeting, "Mr…eh…"

"Chris Cesarini." Harry shook the outstretched hand and introduced himself.

"Pharo Rettry." He decided it was the best for him to keep a low profile whilst back in England.

"You just moved in yesterday right?" Harry nodded with a yawn.

"Sorry…" Harry apologized, only to be met with a smile on the man's lips.

"You probably haven't bought any furniture yet. I should leave you now…" The man waved a hasty goodbye as he rushed down the remaining flights of stairs.

Harry's stomach began to growl once more. Agreeing with his stomach, he walked slowly towards the nearest food source.

The new place he settled in had a more countryside feel. There were barely any motor cars around, people rode on bikes or walked to work. Most of the buildings are less than 10 stories high and the roads are lined with trees. Overall, this place is very different from his previous two homes.

Walking around, he stumble upon the edge of the town. Though, Harry could feel that there was something else here. Extending his magic, he saw a brief shimmer then a tiny pebbled path. Walking down revealed another section of the town that seemed different to the rest. The buildings are only ground level, built with wood and stones instead of concrete, instead of a tar-paved road it is filled with pebbles. However, the piece of information that gave it all away were people wearing cloaks and robes, though a few did wear 'normal' clothing.

'_If not for the fact I've been to Diagon Alley numerous times, I would have exclaimed and be surprised._' Harry thought, the shops here are different than those he was used to back in London town. Though one thing remained the same, that was Gringotts. It seemed that everywhere there is a wizarding settlement, there will be a Gringotts branch.

All was well throughout the day, shopping was once again a tiring sport that Harry vowed he will not do it again unless out of necessity. He had all the clothes he needed, bought during his stay with Xylver. The furniture, though he could have transfigure it, he thought it was better to conserve his energy. But he did manage to crudely make a perch for Hedwig once he returned to his apartment.

It was when he was preparing dinner that he figured that he needed revenue. Sure, he could live for quite sometime without working with the Potter Vault.

'_The moment I take money out of the vault, Dumbledore and the Ministry will surround me like I was a criminal…_' Harry sighed. To make matters worst, he is still legally underage. This meant he needed to be in school to avoid suspicion.

'_And people say that it is fun living by yourself. Whoever said that should be shot._' Then came a knock on the door. Harry presumed it was the neighbourhood welcome wagon.

"Coming!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. He quickly cleaned his hands, as he was cleaning up the pot he had accidentally burnt. One would have thought being a cook at the Dursley's would have minimise the chances if him burning anything up. Opening it revealed the same man he saw this morning, though not wearing a suit anymore.

"Mr Cesarini," Harry greeted.

"No need to be so formal. Chris is ok. My wife and I were thinking if you would like to come and have dinner with us. Like a welcoming dinner…"

"Um…sure." Harry said, turning back to invite the man in. "Though I have to clean up a bit." Hedwig suddenly swooped down only to be caught by Harry. He gave a warning look to the owl, who instantly behaved herself and sat quietly by the counter.

"You still in school right?" Chris asked as Harry headed over to the kitchen to finish cleaning the pot.

"Yea," Harry replied thinking '_Now I'll really have to find something to do during the day…_'

"What are you studying?"

"Uh…" '_How am I suppose to say I've been studying magic? This is time for some real good bluffing…_'

"Pharo?"

"Oh right, hm…Latin to a certain extent. Though I'm thinking of taking courses here."

"Courses? Oh right. You've just moved in." Chris nodded. Harry was just finished with the pot and grabbing his coat. "You living by yourself?"

Harry just nodded at the question. He's still thinking of a plausible story to tell. Afterall, this man did invite him to dinner.

"Where are you're parents?"

"They died." Harry stated plainly. At least that was the truth. He had been small when his parents were murdered and though he did miss them, there wasn't much pain in the loss.

"I'm sorry." The rest of the journey down the steps was in silence. It seemed that Chris and his family lived only one floor below. "Here we are." Chris announced as he opened the door.

The room gave a warm and comfy feeling. Walls were painted in cream and the furniture were wooden based. Just as they stepped into the room, a pair of girls, who were surprised to see Harry, came running to greet their father. A young women, who was introduced as Cordell, came from the kitchen and smiled warmly at Harry. She was similar to Mrs Weasley, strict and motherly at the same time. Chris introduced his children, the twin with the pony-tail was Tortinita and the other more quiet one was Arietta, and they had a quick chat before having dinner at the table.


	10. Act II scene ii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP belongs to its' sole owner. Anything not recognised is mine unless said so.

Act II scene ii

"Well," Harry said to Hedwig as he closed the apartment doors, "that went well…"

Hedwig hooted her keeper then turned her head towards the food bowl located near her perch.

"Sorry girl, I promise to buy you some treats tomorrow ok?" Harry said, he felt a bit sleepy after the full meal provided by the Cesarini so he did not have the time to go to the nearest convenience store for bird food.

NEXT MORNING

The morning could not have come sooner for Harry. His dreams were once again filled with nightmares. The day when Sirius fell through the veil, the scene from TriWizard Cup, seeing Ginny nearly dieing from blood lose at the Chamber of Secrets and the most recent one when Xylver died trying to take the blow for Harry. It was lucky for Harry that Xylver was a skilled Occlumens as well as a Legilimens or else Harry would have been plagued by Voldemort's 'happy' thoughts.

He left the place, Hedwig had somehow managed to fly out of the balcony window at night, without Harry noticing, and has not come back yet. Harry mad a mental note to tell Hedwig not to fly anywhere near Wizarding settlements or he could be easily cornered by the whole of the Wizarding world. After all, how often would one see a snowy white owl?

Leaving the apartment block, Harry felt the warming rays of the sun. The day was still early and the clock tower in the town square read 6:30 but most of the shops were open. It seems that the people int this town seemed to like the morning better. Wondering around, he could see that many people went away to open shops, going to work or children heading off to school.

He managed to head over to the town square located in the middle. His main goal for today is to find a job. He still have the earnings, as well as a reputation, he gained through his brief stay with his 'mentor' but he doubted that it would be enough. Plus he had to maintain his façade as a student and a part time worker for the sake of his neighbours. So wandering around, he found a notice board in the town square. A particular note caught his attention. It said someone was looking a tutor for languages.

'_I could probably give it a try. I did do some self study during my brief stay with the Dursleys…_' Harry thought. He was glad that he decided to make use of Dudley's moulding languages books. Latin he already knew from his days at Hogwarts and anything else he picked up from the books. There were other notices on there; ones that wanted a waiter, others that needed plumbers and such. But one would be enough; if this doesn't work then he'll try another.

The job finding was easy, he manage to have an interview with the person who posted the notice in the morning. The job was simple, there were some children in the local school taking languages and will need someone to help them and Harry seemed fluent enough to take on the job. As the teacher commented, there were not many linguists in the area and since he was so enthusiastic to see her so early in the morning, she gave him the job.

At noon, after lunch, Harry once again approached the Wizarding settlement, located between the North Access and the East Causeway, two of the four roads that lead into the town from outside. Hedwig, seeing Harry passing through the pebbled road, flew over to his shoulder and landed. She pecked her master lightly and in return, she received a scratch. Harry was not the least surprised by the sudden appearance of his familiar. He was bonded with the creature and he had felt that his familiar was somewhere here. Checking if his disguise was still in place. Currently he is sporting long sandy brown hair carefully tied back with fringes that covered most parts of his scar, his once green eyes now have a pair of brown contacts covering it and the scar had been hid by the various make-up he applied daily. Harry, though skilled in magic right now, is not willing to fully trust magic. Sometimes, muggle hair dye and make-up foundation is more reliable. At least it cannot be undone by a magic spell, only make-up remover or really, really hot water. And what were the chances of someone carrying make-up remover all the time?

Now, in the early morning, the wizarding village held a different light. Instead of the 'mysterious and foreboding' feeling Harry received yesterday just before dusk, it was now a 'reclusive and terrified' feeling. People seemed to be reclusive at this time, mainly because of the danger of Voldemort but Harry thought it has something to do with the gigantic Quitaped standing in the middle of the road. The five-legged creature currently swung its head around, looking for human preys. Harry sighed, it seemed that he cannot go out for a walk without having to encounter some trouble.

Hedwig, sensing her master's troubled aura, transformed into her true form, a large platinum phoenix. Like their counter parts, their tears have healing powers and they can withstand a large amount of weight. Their main difference lies with their transformation powers, magic and physical attacking abilities and their link with their masters. Only in this form could Hedwig communicate directly with Harry.

"_Master, I'll fly ahead and scout around._" Harry nodded, hearing a feminine voice in his mind. He has half a mind of running away from this place but his heart said that he shouldn't leave defenceless people alone. He cursed his weak mind. He knew he was going to regret stepping into the now deserted streets.

"_Now, now. You shouldn't think like that,_" his familiar commented through their link, "_a saviour should always step in and help those in need._"

"_And die heroically?_" Harry took out his wand and tries to find something to transfigure into a cloak, "_or would you rather I say suffer in peace?_"

"_Oh, stop being so melodramatic. You know you won't be able to die by the creature's hands, no not hands. It doesn't have hands. It has legs, five of them._"

"_Oh goody, what joy._" Harry's sarcasm was dripping in through their link. He had finally acquired a green leaf from the nearby tree and transfigured it into a white cloak. Hiding his hair and face with the hood, he stepped out of his hiding place. He was a bit disturbed by the fact that he forgot to take some other physical weapons from his trunk, but he was not about to leave the people here to die by the hands of a grisly creature.

Spotting the creature trying to tear up the roof off one of the buildings, Harry stepped out into the open.

"Yo! Hairy idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

"_Smart move, insult the creature and be crushed. You do know Quitaped are carnivorous right?_" Hedwig landed on another rooftop not far away from where Harry is standing.

"_Then what else do you suggest me do? Run up to it and ask it nicely to leave those people alone?_" Harry managed to grab the attention of the creature and was now facing it.

"_It could work…_"

"_Right, and Dumbledore's currently in the Tropics having a Pineapple Daiquiri._" Harry dodged an attack from one of the club-footed legs.

"_You know, he might be…_"

"_You're not helping. I thought familiars are supposed to help those they are bonded to. Not mock them._" Skidding to a halt before he hit the wall of a building, quickly constructed a shield to block of most of the attack force from the creature. "_I thought these things aren't supposed to be this big!_"

"_They aren't supposed to, and they shouldn't be this intelligent either. I've been trying to create illusions of you but it seemed that the Quintaped won't fall for it._" Hedwig flew down and fluttered in front of the creature's eyes to give Harry time to escape to a more opened space.

"_I think some idiot somehow found a stray Quintaped and enlarged it. Whoever it is will feel my wrath…_"

Hedwig flew away from the creature's line of sight so she would not be burnt by Harry's spell.

"Inflammation" Harry yelled, he is trying to set fire to the reddish-brown fur on the body of the creature, which he succeeded. Now, not only does he have to deal with a vicious beast but one that is also set on fire.

"_Once again, a stupid move. You're either going to set fire to the whole place or you are going to be brunt._"

"_If you're so smart, you do something._" Harry has half a mind of giving up. He did not have much experience dealing with stray overgrown carnivorous creatures.

"_Watch the expert then._"

Harry took this time to find some sort of a weapon or possible material to transfigure into a weapon. He knew what his familiar said was only a half-truth. The platinum phoenix is not an expert, but had only seen more than Harry. Harry doubted that a bird could kill off a giant creature. And it seemed that Harry's doubts were correct, not longer after Hedwig managed to put out the fire with her icy magic, she was knocked away.

"_HEDWIG!_" Harry cried as he lunged his crudely made sword into the low body, not caring if the blood of the creature stained his cloak and clothing. He then dashed to where Hedwig landed, only to see the bird standing upright again.

"_You're worried?_" Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder, their gazes met. Harry's eyes flicked from genuine worry to a murderous gaze saying 'if you do that again, I will personally bring you back from the dead and kill you twice over'.

"_Don't ever do that again!_" Harry returned his gaze to the screaming creature.

"_I think you should end the creature's miseries. It seemed to be suffering from your blow._"

"_Really? What gave you that idea?_" Harry questioned. He probably should kill the creature off before it does any damage in its pain. So, he picked up a piece of rock, transfigured it into a spear and plunged it into the supposed heart of the creature. Instantaneously, the creature fell down and nearly landed on one of the buildings, if not for the quick deflection charm he put on the building. He tentatively approached the creature to check if it was dead. Before he was sure, he saw people coming out of hiding and crowding round to see what had happened. Most were men as the women and children stayed inside, should something go wrong.

"Young man. You've saved us." The person whom Harry supposed to be the mayor of sorts for the place said. He had grey hair and a dirty robe on. Harry, cautious of not letting these people know that he was THE Harry Potter, tugged his hood lower to better hide his facial features with the shadow the hood provided.

"We shall be forever in your debt. Is there a name which we can call you young savior?"

Harry thought for a moment before giving the answer. "Piax." And he said nothing more as he gestured Hedwig to fly away with him into the forest again.

"_You know, if you had stayed longer, we might not have to worry about what to have for dinner…_"

"_And I will have to deal with a bunch of people praising me for a job well done. You know I can't stand publicity._" Harry threw away the cloak and transfigured it back into a leaf. The blood-stain still remained on the leaf but there weren't much Harry could do about it. Hedwig also transformed back into her owl form and landed on Harry's shoulder as they continued down towards the town.

'_I think I have to find some white material to make a more decent and durable cloak._" Harry headed back into the town square. The fight had not lasted for very long and in theory Harry should not be tired. But with nothing much to do, he decided a nap back in his apartment might be good.


	11. Act II scene iii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine. Anything else should be unless mentioned.

Act II Scene iii

It had been a few weeks since the attack of the Quintaped. Harry had, on several occasions, made visits to the Wizarding part of the town. It seemed that the people are doing quite well on their own. Though they were a bit suspicious, and curious, of having a foreigner entering their place. Harry was intelligent enough to not bring Hedwig with him, just in case should anyone make a connection, either to the Boy-Who-Lived or the mysterious Piax, he did not want to take the risk.

"ARG!" Harry screamed as he shut the door to the apartment. He had just returned from having tutored nearby. "I can't stand it anymore!"

Hedwig cocked her head in her master's direction as if to ask what was wrong.

"Those kids…they're just….arg!" Harry can't begin to explain his frustration. The kids he was tutoring was either too stupid, too stuck up or too dense to comprehend another language. As if sensing her master's irritation, she flew towards him, landing on his shoulder and gave a small assurance nudge. Harry smiled, although his familiar can't exactly talk to him, but she sure understands him.

"Thanks girl." Harry felt a tiny bit better but he still did not feel like cooking. He just came back to put down the couple of books he had with him, "I'm going to go out and grab a bite, you stay and watch the place ok?" Hedwig seemed to nod in understanding and resumed her place on the perch.

It was not a long walk to a nice bar and restaurant nearby. It was owned by an old man with grey hairs populating most of his head. Though he may look old, but he acts young and is often more energetic than most teenagers. The bells rang as Harry opened the door; it was warmer inside with the open fire and the crowds of people gathering for dinner.

"Oops, sorry there laddie." The old man said as he nearly spilled the drinks he was holding. Harry helped steady the old hand and took a few of the cups in his hands.

"Where do you want this?" He asked, there was no way an old man could take care of this place all on his own and with such a large crowd.

"Um…" The old man was stunned, there was not many people willing to help him seeing as he did it all on his own for quite a few years already. "Over there, by the window."

Harry placed the drinks down and headed over to a free table only to be called over to another table for an order. Seeing there's no other person around, he took the order and went to the bar table, only to put it down on paper and gave it to the old man through the window connecting between the kitchen and the front. Back and forth Harry went, taking orders and replacing them with the food products. The crowd died down after a few hours, which gave Harry time to breath and to feel hungry. After all, he has yet to have dinner.

"Here you go lad." The old man handed Harry a cup of hot tea and a plate of pasta, "Its on the house. Thanks for helping."

Looking at the plate, his stomach grumbled again. '_Maybe I should drop being a tutor. I'm not a teaching type of person anyways…my help in DA back in Hogwarts is a proof of that._' He thought to himself has he ate. By the time he finished both his drink and food, there were only two tables of people left. A couple sitting by the window and a young women near the fire.

"It's amazing how someone like you can take care of a place like this." Harry complimented the old man as he cleaned the glasses.

"Ah, but my old age isn't helping me. This place has been here for a long time and if I close it down, people won't know where to go."

"If you don't mind, I could come a help you at night." Harry said. He genuinely wanted to help and its not like there could be danger here in the muggle world.

"Really? It'd be great" The old man smiled. Harry rose from his chair and cleared away his dishes at the same time. "Leave it be, you've helped me enough today. Go back home and rest." Harry nodded and left the place.

'_I'm definitely quitting the tutoring job. Being a teacher does not suit me anyways._' He stopped by a convenience store on the way and bought a packet of birdseeds. Hedwig doesn't seem to like it much, preferring the Wizarding type over the muggle type. Harry couldn't blame her, he'd much prefer the Wizarding sweets rather than the boring muggle ones. Though the chocolate frogs still shocks him and the blood lolly-pop still creeps him out.

"_You're home late._" Harry was greeted by the sudden voice in his head as he entered.

"_What are you doing looking like that?_"

"_I was thinking of flying out to find you. You're normally back before midnight, not after._" Harry glanced up at the clock, it was late but he did not feel tired.

"_I never knew you could read._" Harry mocked.

"_You never asked._" Hedwig glanced from Harry to the bag he was holding, "_Something for me?_" She asked out of curiosity.

"_Greedy bird_." Harry took the packet out of the plastic bag and poured some into the dish.

"_Humph, you should have bought it back in that Wizarding area you visited this afternoon._"

"_Oh, so you knew. So you probably heard it too while you were there._"

"_The news about you being dead or the one about the most recent attack?_ _It's about time you paid a visit downtown._" Hedwig looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"_So I can't hide forever…_" Harry looked out of the window at the crescent moon. "_Can't hide…_" He sighed and readied for bed.


	12. Act II scene iv

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine. Anything else should be unless mentioned.

Act II Scene iv

'_Ah, nothing like Diagon Alley._' Harry thought to himself as he entered the Leaky Cauldron from its secretive entrance in down town London. Despite what Hedwig said, he had no intensions of making an appearance in Diagon Alley as Harry Potter. '_Just think of what will happen if I did._'

However, upon stepping inside the dusty old inn, what he found was not what he had expected. Gone were the frequent drinkers sitting by the fire, there were no bickering and chatter in the background and Tom the inn keeper seemed to have hidden in sight.

"Where'd everybody go?" Harry spoke out loud, thinking that no one would hear. However, one did. This was a young boy, around Harry's age with a head full of brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"They're all scared." The boy said from behind, holding a sweeping broom.

"And Tom?" Harry turned to view the boy. He had recognised him from somewhere but can't quite place where.

"He's still here. You need him for something?"

"No, it's ok."

"Will you be staying here tonight then?"

"No, by the way. Do I know you?" Harry asked out of curiosity. It wasn't like him to be so forgetful.

"Not if you've been to Hogwarts. I don't believe I've seen you before though."

'_Ah, so that's why he seemed familiar. I must have seen him around the school grounds_.' Harry thought, as he headed out to the trash bin filled dead end alley. He tapped on the correct bricks to open the gateway into the Alley but he was not prepared for what he saw. The Alley was in total chaos, buildings were half demolished, rubble lay on the floor and smoke same out of areas where there shouldn't be.

"What happened?" Harry exclaimed out loud. He picked up a nearby Prophet that laid on the ground. It seems to only be a couple of days old but any news is better than no news.

DARK LORD ATTACKS AGAIN 

You-Know-Who has once again strike hard on the wizarding community. People had thought that after the attack at Hogwarts, You-Know-Who would have stopped, but apparently not. Even the Ministry is not safe from its evil clutches. This reporter had been on the scene during the attack and all she could say is that it could have been worst if not for Albus Dumbledore.

_It was lucky that that headmaster of the late Hogwarts was in the Ministry for some business. The Dark Lord, along with his followers the Death Eaters, apperated in the main lobby startled and caused many to panic. This reporter was on her way to report one of the many trials that were being held in the lower floors when a Death Eater appeared in front of her. She was lucky as the Death Eater was hit by a curse from the great Albus Dumbledore._

…

The article continued more along the lines of how Dumbledore saved the day but heavily injured in the process. Harry did not read much from that article and turned over the page but there was not much else. Nearly every article was about the Dark Lord and how he attacks others.

Walking along the street again after dumping the Prophet, he stopped by the Owl Emporium to buy the owl snacks that he promised his familiar before heading further into the street. He had finally arrived at where he intended to be, the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He found that this alley had not been better off than Diagon Alley. Corpses were littered on the side of the pathway and broken wands were everywhere.

"You never thought something like this would happen to the dark alley right?" A soft voice said from somewhere below Harry's line of sight.

'_Did someone recognize me?_' Harry thought in a panic. He had remembered to double check the makeup and hair dye before coming out.

"Don't worry, no one else recognized you but me." The voice gave a small chuckle. "Who else knows you better than me?"

There was only one person that talk to him like this. And this was the very person he had hoped to meet on his first trip to Diagon Alley since a long time.

"I'd never thought I'd see you here." Harry commented as he walked nearer to the voice. Upon close inspection, the body was heavily littered with scars and bruises. The black cloak he wore was tattered and torn with the Hogwarts crest barely intact. "What happened to you?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"What can I say? Father threw me out, disowning me for what was the exact phrase he used? Ah right, allying myself with filthy scum of the light."

Harry picked up the dirty teen and headed out of the both alleys and into the inn. He then spoke with the young boy earlier for a room and two lunches.

"You still haven't answered my question Draco." Harry said as he sat on the bed of the room as the young Malfoy washed of the dirt. Harry was in the middle of mending and cleaning the robes when he thought maybe new ones would have been better. But then he noticed today's Prophet on the nightstand and started reading.

_Where is our savior?_

_The rumored place of where the Boy-Who-Lived is now hiding has been under attacked. There was only one body that is identified as a Vernon Dursley, the uncle of our golden savior. However, the body of Harry Potter is not found. Word on the street is that the Boy-Who-Lived had died fighting courageously in the process. Others say he had joined with the Dark Lord and all of mankind is doomed. This reported had a chance to talk to Albus Dumbledore about the situation._

"_I can assure all of the wizarding community that Harry Potter is not dead and is now in a safe location."_

…

"Looks like everyone thinks you dead but Dumbledore." Draco commented from next to Harry. He had never noticed when the blond had stepped out of the shower and by his side.

"I bet even Dumbledore don't know where I live now." Harry said in mockery. He did not exactly part with Dumbledore in the best terms. Dumbledore had been cheating and lying to him for too long. However, it was because of Dumbledore that Harry paired up with Draco. Changing the topic, he asked Draco another question. "So, what do I call you now? I don't suppose the name Draco would bring back good memories now would it?"

"What would you suggest?" Draco sat and ate the sandwiches brought into the room and gulped it down with a glass full of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know, it's you're name."

"What did you call yourself then?" Draco realized Harry must have called himself something other than Harry Potter when in a disguise.

"Pharo Rettry. By the way, how did you know it was me?" Harry was curious as to why he knew.

"How could I not know?" Draco said as he swallowed another bite down, it had been a long time since he last ate anything.

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Full of secrets. I'm here for news and information."

"Fine, no more jokes. Always business. What do you want to know?"

"The Order. What are they up to?"

"Half thinks you're dead, the other thinks you're roaming free. Next question."

"Ron, Hermoine and the others?"

"Joined the Order for all I know. Weasel is out with Granger though."

"How'd you know?"

"I hear stuff on the streets. Next question."

"Where'll you be living now?"

"Good thing you warned be before summer ended, I managed to move my allowance to another vault. But I doubt it'll be enough to rent a place. Next."

"You mind doing something for me?"

"Depends on what you're asking."

"I need information, you're the only one I trust now. You do the math."

"What do I get in return?"

"A place to live." Harry stated plainly waiting patiently for Draco's answer.


	13. Interlude II

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns HP, not little old me

Interlude

The summer air is sure chilly in this part of England. Most people would think of visiting others in the morning, or when there's sunlight. But I know better. His most active time is at night so it is now that I will visit my 'ally', the sender of the letter. Thinking back to three months ago, I'm glad that he had accepted my offer.

My legs took me round another corner to a dead end. Most would have thought me weird, heading consciously into a dead end. But I know where I'm going. With a wave of a wand, or more like a single thought as I rarely use my wand now, I'll be at that person's apartment. Ready to talk about whatever 'information' he has for me. Wands are not really reliable, after I've learnt about my own inbred, natural magic.

This unlikely relationship that I've formed with him did come to a surprise to myself. Though I'm not regretting. No, far from it, I enjoyed his company and his witty remarks. Every now and then we'd have our 'mental and verbal exercises' but we're still good. I'm glad he became my eyes and ears for the wizarding world, else I won't know how bad things would have went in that incident.


	14. Act III scene i

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine. Plot and anything that is not recognizable is.

Act III scene i

Two Months Ago 

"Ah, it's so good being able to rest for a while." Harry spoke out loud to no one in particular. Though Hedwig is in her phoenix form, Harry didn't mind much. He did not expect any visitors or letters so it was fine for his familiar to spread her wings a bit.

"_Stop being so lazy_." Hedwig chastised her master. "_People always say practice makes perfect but you're not practicing enough._"

"_Where do you think I can practice? Here? I don't think the neighbours would like to see a sudden hole appear in their ceiling or something._" Harry enjoyed the afternoon sun streaming into the lounge from the balcony. There stereo system was playing soft music in the background and his computer was turned on. Harry did not like the TV that much to buy one, but he did find the computer useful. That is after needing it to do the several assignments he had for his course. Not long after he found the tutoring job, he had signed onto a university course for Bachelor of Arts. He easily 'made' the required certification for entering the course with the aid of several transfiguration spells and a whole lot of potions and ink.

"_Why do I even bother?_" Hedwig looked at her master once again to still see him lounging on the sofa with his eyes closed. "_You sure are enjoying the weekends. By the way, what happened to the cloak that you wanted made?_"

"_Oops?_" Harry looked jokingly at his familiar. The white fabric was bought around a week ago during his first visit into Diagon Alley, and subsequently 'retrieving' his ally. "_Thanks for reminding me._" And with that, he set to work with needle and thread.

"_You could have just used magic._" Hedwig flew to the bench top table that separated the kitchen and the lounge. The sewing kit was laid out neatly on the bench with Harry carefully threading the needle hole.

"_You never know when the magic feels like wearing off and the whole cloak comes undone._" Harry replied, then there was a knock on the door. Hedwig was quick to respond and turned back into an owl sitting quietly on the bench top. Harry wondered who it could be then with a wave of his hands the cloak and the sewing kit returned to their place in the closet.

"Coming." Harry called out. Double checking his disguise was in place, he opened the door to reveal his downstairs neighbour, "Mr Cesarini."

"Sorry to disturb you Pharo." Chris apologised in advance.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't doing much anyways. Is something wrong?" Harry looked at Mr Cesarini's face and noticed worry was written all over it.

"Ah, I was wondering, are you doing anything important now?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" There was not much else planned for now but he had intended to go help out in the restaurant later at night as it is a Saturday.

"Could you watch over Tortinita and Arietta for a couple of hours now because both me and my wife are urgently needed out of town. We should be back before dusk." Chris looked at his watch once again as if in a hurry.

"It's ok, I can look after them for a while. But I think I'm needed at the restaurant later tonight. There's going to be a lot of people there." Harry replied honestly. Although it wasn't exactly his shift, it still weighed hard on his conscience to let an old man take care of a large business with so many patrons.

"Oh, you mean the one down the street." Chris nodded, then added. "We'll be back quickly anyways. I called on you because you're the one nearest we can trust our daughters with. I'll tell the two of them to come up now if you don't mind."

Harry nodded the close the door slightly behind him.

"Hedwig," he looked at his owl. Hedwig eyed her master with a questioning gaze, "we're going to have some visitors for a while. So you behave ok?"

Hedwig nodded in reply and flew back to her perch were she played the part of being a good little bird.

It was not long after the two girls soon came and started petting the snowy white owl, saying over and over again how pretty it is. Hedwig played along with them whilst Harry stood by and watch the scene.

'_Hedwig likes petting but I think she'd be sick of it by now._' Harry chuckle as he gaze out the window into the slightly crimson sky. It was then he noticed something flying straight at the apartment's direction. He strode towards the balcony window in several quick paces without the girls noticing as they were too preoccupied with Hedwig.

An inconspicuous brown barn owl flew at very fast speed towards Harry, who just managed to catch it in time. Once again, this was a wax sealed parchment with no return address but Harry knew who it was from.

'_Great, just great. What a way to start my night._' Harry inwardly moaned as he returned back indoors. Shutting the balcony window, he was soon approached by the twin girls.

"Pharo," Tortinita said, "What is that?"

At first, Harry had thought they were indicating the parchment in his hands but then noticed both were pointing at the flag hung by the door.

"That was a gift from my friends." Harry placed the parchment on the bookcase, in one of the higher shelves in case the twins were too curious for their own good. "Very good friends."

"I recognized this. It's a griffin!" Arietta exclaimed as she pointed to the top right hand corner. It was done in red and the Gryffindor symbol was done in gold thread.

"And this is a basilisk." Tortinita pointed at the lower left corner. The green background contrasting with the silver threaded snake of Slytherin. Harry was taken aback by their knowledge in such creatures.

"How'd you know?" Harry questioned the twins with caution. He was hoping that his neighbours are not what he thinks they are.

"We read it in one of the books that father kept in his study. Both father and mother always say we shouldn't go in there…" Tortinita looked down at the floor, "do you know about those creature Pharo?" her gaze soon returned up to Harry's level. Both girls looked expectantly at him, as though wanting Harry to tell a story.

"I know a bit about them." Harry was seriously considering just putting a light sleeping spell on the girls just to leave this place. But Hedwig's sudden landing on his shoulder and her murderous look stopped Harry considering further. Hedwig looked as though to say 'if you try that, prepared to be burnt alive'. Harry sighed and settled down on the sofa to tell them, no more like recite to them the information, about the two magical creatures. It was a good thing that Harry paid attention to reading the textbooks.


	15. Act III scene ii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine, don't sue.

Act III scene ii

"_Finally,_" Hedwig resumed her phoenix form once the girls left with their father after sunset, "_I thought they'd never leave._"

"_I thought you liked all the attention._" Harry spoke to the familiar as he retrieved the parchment from the bookshelf.

"_I do, but not when they're so loud. My ears are still ringing from their squealing._" Hedwig flew by her master and peaked at the parchment in his hands. "_I'm guessing you're not going to help that old man then?_" She gestured to the clock. It was 6:30 and if Harry wanted to be there in time before the dinner rush, he needs to leave.

"_After I see what this is all about. Normally he won't send mail through other owls if it weren't important. He'd have waited for you to arrive at his place._" Hedwig gave him a surprised look at the statement.

"_How'd you know I go there anyways?_"

"_Is there a reason for you not to? From what I know, he does treat you pretty well. Plus what else would you do when I'm not around?_" Hedwig looked undignified at that response.

"_I am no youngling that needs looking after my Master._" She stressed the last word. Harry winced, she would not normally address him in this term. "_May I remind you who it was that saved you so many times?_"

Harry scratched the back of his neck and looked away. Then pretended the topic was over and done with.

_Emergency. Heard attack scheduled at the Alley. Three days hence at midday. Said wanted to make an 'everlasting impression' to those that opposed them. See if you can make it here on time this time round._

"_Why must everyone criticize me?_" Harry knew that he was joking about his recent visit to Diagon Alley where he had just missed the attack by a day. The same day he found Draco in scratches and bruises in Knockturn Alley.

"_Because you're an easy target. Now if you want to make it to the restaurant in time, you better hurry._" Hedwig turned back into an owl and flew off.

"Hey, where're you going? I thought you're going to watch the place." Harry exclaimed after his bird left his shoulder. Hedwig gave him an incredulous gaze as if to say 'I'm going to gather more information you idiot.' He just shook his head and grabbed the coat to leave the place.

Harry thought back to the incident with the twins not so long ago as he walked towards the restaurant.

'_It could only mean one thing,_' Harry told himself, '_the parents must have some sort of link with the wizarding community._'

But thinking further, there was another explanation for their knowledge in these creatures. Even in muggle stories, they appear very often. So if either one of the parents were a writer or reads regularly, it would not be surprising that the children be exposed to the information.

"But to know what it looks like." Once again, Harry spoke out loud as he entered the restaurant.

"What what looks like?" The old owner of the bar asked Harry.

"Nothing, nothing in particular." Harry noted the surrounding, there were not many people here today. "It's strange, there's not many people today."

"Dunno," The old man replied, wiping the bar top down with a damp cloth, "it could be because they're all helping out in the village nearby." He pointed at the window.

"Huh?" Harry looked out of the said window. Smoke was rising from what looked like a settlement near the base of the hill. He had visited there a few time but had found there were nothing much there; only a few farms, a convenience store and a handful of homes. "What could it be?"

"Someone must have left the stove on before heading next door to a conversation or something. Here you go." The old man handed Harry a plateful of pasta. It seemed that during the time that Harry was engrossed by the scene, the old man went back to the kitchen. "No need to stay that long tonight. I doubt they'd wanted to come down here to eat afterwards. If there's not much business in the next two hours, you can go back."

Harry nodded as he finished off his dinner. It had become a custom for him to come down to the restaurant for dinner then help out a bit. Every now and then, the old man would give him a small pay that would last him for quite some time. At rare times, the patrons would hand him tips, where the old man told him to keep it for himself.

Two hours with no patrons entering the restaurant, the old man closed the place for the night and Harry headed back home only to be met by his owl on the way. Hedwig perched on her master's shoulder for the ride back home. Though Harry couldn't help but notice, even in the dim moonlight, there were soot and dust on her feathers. Once inside the apartment, Harry locked the doors and closed the balcony windows. Then placing a silencing charm, as it is easier to hear through the walls at night when everything is quiet, Harry began questioning his owl. Hedwig, quickly turned into phoenix form not long after the charms were placed. In this form, the dust and soot were more visible.

"_Ok, what happened?_"

"_Death Eaters._" Hedwig ruffled her feathers again, trying to clean herself from the dust.

"_WHAT!_" Harry exclaimed, he was just about to sit down on the chair when he stood up from the surprising reply from Hedwig.

"_Death Eaters. It seemed they found a formidable wizard hiding there. I only arrived in time to watch it all happen but not enough time to intervene. They didn't leave after offing the wizard though. They stayed and toyed around a bit._"

"_I don't think I even want to know what they did._"

"_Of course you don't._"

"_But why didn't you come back and find me, or use the link to call me._" Harry took Hedwig into his arms and helped her dust of the soot from her back.

"_The thought never came. I was too preoccupied in trying to stop the fire from spreading…_"

"_Great, you just performed magic in front of a muggle community._"

"_Oh, I don't think they care that much._" Hedwig flew and sat by Harry on the sofa once Harry finished with cleaning her off. "_I mean I doubt they noticed it._"

"_Was there a lot of casualty?_" Harry could probably guess the answer but he wanted to know for certain.

"_Would you define a whole village of around 100 people a lot?_" Hedwig shook her feathery head, "_it seemed to me that the Death Eaters were using muggles as hunting prey._"

Harry sighed in disgust. "_How could anyone do that? How could any HUMAN do that?_"

"_Simple, they're not human anymore._" Hedwig stated clearly. It seemed as though her words echoed in Harry's head as he sat contemplatively.


	16. Act III scene iii

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP is J.K.Rowling's, Story is mine

Act III scene iii

Three days later the letter arrived, he took the day off from his course and told the old man in the restaurant that he might not be able to help that night. He sent Hedwig away first then arrived at Draco's apartment early in the morning. Knocking on the door of the apartment located only two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron drew a disgruntled reply from the other side.

"This had better be good." Draco said, motioning Harry to come inside. Hedwig had already arrived and sat perched on one of the chairs by the dinner table. Sheets of paper, leaflets of parchment, scrolls and books littered the table. With a quill here and a cup there, it seemed Draco had been really busy lately.

"Caught you at a bad time?" Harry noted with amusement in his voice.

"Why are you here?" Draco yawned again, Harry helped himself in the kitchen to coffee. The first time he came here was the first day he introduced Draco to the addictive caffeine drink. Finding no pot ready made in sight, he set himself to prepare the drink.

"The letter?" Harry pulled out the bit of parchment from his pocket and waved it at Draco.

"It looks a bit worst for wear. What did you do to it?" he said as he reached for the letter.

"_Wrestled with it,_" Hedwig replied to the both of them. Although technically she was Harry's familiar but somehow managed to extend the link to Draco because she had been in the other's company for a long time.

Draco yawned again, the day was still too young for his liking. Yesterday night, he had been crawling around town looking for any bits of information that may help with locating the whereabouts of the Dark Lord. He did not hit the bed until a few hours ago. He had hoped to catch more than three hours of sleep but someone had to arrive so early in the morning.

"You tired?" Harry looked back at the voice to find Draco had once again fallen asleep on the sofa with a scroll opened out in front of him. No doubt he was trying to stay awake by reading that bit of information but had failed miserably.

"Guess you'd rather sleep then." Harry was about to turn and continued to boil the water. He had intended to make coffee for the both of them, but since Draco's asleep, he'll just keep the water warm. Thinking back, it was him who introduced the blond-turned-black to coffee. Draco used to be blond but with persuasion and a large amount of threat, Harry managed to bully Draco into disguising using muggle products. Harry then settled himself down by the table, with his cup of coffee, and looked at the Prophet that was delivered earlier that day. There wasn't much in the Prophet, only the usual attacks and changes in the Ministry government.

Midday couldn't come sooner. It seemed that Harry fell into a light slumber, resting his head on the table. Hedwig just managed to wake the two of them with minutes to spare.

"_Yo, sleepy heads!_" She cried in their minds. Imagine having a loudspeaker right by the ears. This was the shock that Harry and Draco received as a wake up call. Both yelped and immediately their eyes darted for the nearest throwable object to hurl at the bird.

"Stupid bird." Draco moaned, "why did she have to shout?"

"She takes pleasure in our misfortune." Harry stretched a bit then looked at the time. "Shit!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing his equipment from the backpack he brought with him. Inside was the cloak he managed to finish sewing and charming the night before and a set of knives and swords. He was not planning to make the same mistake as last time with the Quintaped, unprepared and all.

"You leaving already?" Draco yawned again, with no intention of following. Fighting wasn't his department; he was more of an intelligence and spying type of person.

"You want to come?" The statement earned Harry a glare from Draco as he headed for the kitchen

"I'll have lunch ready by the time you come back." Not waiting for an answer, he turned away to leave Harry with preparing.

Wrapping himself with the white cloak, charmed to repel most common spells and jinxes except for the three Unforgivables, he set out to strap himself with the knives and swords. Checking again for his disguise, he tugged the hood of his cloak down and placed a Notice-Me-Not spell on himself. Hedwig had flown ahead already to check the situation on Diagon Alley. Without a goodbye, Harry apperated himself out of the apartment


	17. Act III scene iv

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine end of speech.

Act III scene iv

"_Those Death Eaters are sure on time._" Not a second too soon after he appeared in Diagon Alley, he came face to face with the first Death Eater in sight. Out of instinct, he did not reach for his wand. Rather, he reached down to a crouching position for the knife strapped around his ankle.

"Oh, what have we here? A wondering little mice." The Death Eater commented in an annoying tone as he approached. "And with a white cloak too. Bet you look wonderful under that hood." The Death Eater was about to lift the hood off when he felt a sudden warmth on his chest. "What the!"

"Sweet dreams." Harry walked away after pulling out the knife from the Death Eater's chest. "_Where are the Death Eaters now…_"

"_On the main street. Turn out of where you are now and head right._" Hedwig told Harry as she flew high above the buildings. Even at such a distance, she could still spot those black robed, white masked murderers.

Out on the street, the only sign that indicated the attack had only started was the lack of corpses on the street. People who were still around ran and panicked. Storeowners quickly shut their doors but were soon blasted open by the Death Eaters. The only thing that was a relief to Harry was the lack of children on the street.

"_Look out, behind._" Hedwig dove down from her position to attack on the cloaked figure behind her master. Harry turned just in time to miss a curse that could hit him. Though it did not do much damage, the curse did singe the hood of the cloak.

"It took me a long time to make this you know." Harry replied as he prepared to launch his attack with the sword on his hip. With his hands on the hilt, he waited for the exact moment.

"Humph, you must be a newbie. Even those Aurors can do better. I can hit you quicker than you can pull your sword." The Death Eater held the wand higher, aiming at Harry's chest.

"You're not worth my trouble." Harry released his hands from the hilt of the sword as he saw Hedwig flying just above the Death Eater.

"_You shouldn't play mind games with these people._" Hedwig was watching the seen with cautious eyes. "_You could easily be killed._"

"_I won't be killed._" Harry just stood and looked at the Death Eater straight at the mind. Then, without warning, he launched a mind attack instead. Rummaging through the mind of the Death Eater as though it was a garbage can. Harry broke into the mind with ease but had not found the actual location of the Dark Lord.

"Really not worth my trouble." He spoke out loud after a minute of concentration. He then proceeded to break the Death Eater's mind, by destroying every memory with magic and locking his personality away.

"_You're cruel._" Hedwig commented from her roof top view.

"_I don't think I should kill him. He didn't startle me enough to earn a death._"

"_But you gave him a fate worst than death._" Hedwig seem to shake her head.

"_It couldn't be helped. Who told him to not protect his mind? I thought the Death Eaters should at least have learnt Occlumens or something. But I'm wrong to overestimate them._" Harry walked further down into the street towards Gringotts.

A sudden scream coming from one of the shops halted Harry from heading towards the bank where a large group of Death Eaters gathered. Harry could imagine that most of the patrons of Diagon Alley are in the bank right now, seeing as it is the safest place at the moment.

"HELP!" It was a female cry. The shop that emitted the cry sold jewelry, but its' windows were broken and the door was smashed apart. There were no other Death Eaters standing by as look out.

"_Go ahead to the bank, I'll meet you later. Distract them for a while if you can._" Harry walked inside the shop as he spoke to the icy phoenix.

"_With a lot so big, I can probably hold them for five minutes. Max._" Hedwig, who was currently resting on one of the undestroyed rooftops replied.

"_Oh be good. Do that and I'll give you a treat..._"

"_It had better be a very large one…_" Hedwig muttered through the link as she flew off in the distance. In truth, Harry was worried if his familiar could even last that long. After all, she had not much fighting experience. But then, who was he to judge, as he hadn't had much experience either.

Inside the jewelry store a young women, with tattered clothing, huddled in the corner. The storeowner had been badly wounded and is left in an entangled heap near the counter. The screams of the young women were loud enough to mask the sound of shattering glass under Harry's feet.

"Oh, I'll have some fun with you…" The Death Eater smirked.

"Jeez, you'd think that there's a better opening line for the wicked…" Harry said from behind. As much as it is easy to attack someone behind their backs, Harry does not wish to degrade himself to the point of not letting the opponents defend themselves.

"Who the Hell are you?" The Death Eater turned around to face Harry.

"You're worst nightmare." He stated in return, hands still holding the sword out in the open. Harry risked a glance at the young women, who could be no older than twenty. Her clothes were as though they were ripped in a fight, with a bruise on her face and cuts on her legs. It also seemed that she had twist her ankle and right shoulder dislocated.

"What? You think a sword like that could hurt me?" The Death Eater laughed. Rage grew inside Harry, which had been subdued as quickly.

"You better say you're prayers." He knew full well that he was just wasting his breath and time. He should have just finish this Death Eater off and head off towards the bank. So, he gather a bit of magic and laced it into the sword and in his movement. His sudden dash towards the Death Eater caused a moment of delay, which Harry took as a opportunity. He quickly strike the Death Eater in a deadly arc, which barely missed causing too much harm though the Death Eater did suffer a large cut in his chest ripping his robes.

"A youngling like you shouldn't play with sharp objects." The Death Eater jumped backwards, avoiding yet another strike. He shot a cutting curse in return.

The curse bounced off, the cloak Harry was wearing, like it was nothing. Harry was shocked for a moment to hear the same phrase being used by a disgusting Death Eater. It was the same phrase he heard during his last days with Xylver. Harry narrowed his eyes in rage, '_this Death Eater was going to suffer, making me remember that…_' He quickly crouched low and with a sweep of his leg, he managed to unbalance the Death Eater. The Death Eater landed harshly on the floor with a bump. Harry pointed his sword directly at the Death Eater's neck.

"Check mate." He stated plainly.

"Don't think I'm gonna give you information you filthy piece of scum. I bet you don't even know magic you squib."

"Oh? Isn't funny that a supposed _squib_ managed to beat you then?" Harry noticed the Death Eater fingering his wand through the edge of his vision. He easily solved this by cutting the arm off.

"Now, isn't this a bit better?" Harry asked sarcastically. The Death Eater howled in pain. "Maybe if you'll behave, I'll spare you of the pain and grant you death instead. Like you name suggests _Death Eater_."

The Death Eater laughed weakly. "I'd like to see you try…"

Harry delved into the Death Eater's mind before he could finish his sentence. Once again, he rummaged about and destroyed everything. When he returned to reality, there was nothing but an empty shell of the Death Eater. Then, seeing the young women and the crumpled storeowner, he delved in once again. This time, he engraved memories of pain and horror in the Death Eater's mind. The Death Eater screamed out in the open, but was quickly silenced by Harry through an everlasting Silencing charm. He will be trapped for all eternity in his mind and no one could save him.

After healing up the shocked women and the crumpled storeowner, he quickly headed back out to the main street and ran down towards Gringotts. Hoping that Hedwig had hold the Death Eaters off for a while. When reaching there, he found his familiar had kept up to her words but was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hedwig?_" Harry looked around as he approached the scene. He hid in a nearby grove. Sensing no reply, Harry grew more agitated. "_Hedwig? HEDWIG?_" There was no way that his familiar would not reply him. Then, as he was about to walk out, something dropped on top of him. His first reaction was to use the sword he was holding as a shield. But by the time he realized what it was, he sheathed the sword and held out his hands.

"_Hedwig!_" He exclaimed, catching the wounded familiar, "_What happened to you?_" The platinum-coloured feathers were stained with blood and at some places of the wings, it was singed and charcoal.

"_I did say I'll manage to hold them off for a while. You're a bit slow today…_" Hedwig seemed to find breathing a bit hard.

"_Do you think you can fly over to Draco's?_" Harry was given a slight nod by his familiar, who was too tired to even speak mind-to-mind. "_Good, stay there. I'll handle the rest._" Hedwig was about to protest but was met with determined eyes. She said no more and flew away.

"No more fair play…" Harry managed to say out loud.


	18. Act III scene v

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to its respective intellectual owners.

Act III scene v

Upon arriving at Gringotts, Harry was faced with a big mess. Chaos ensued between the Death Eaters gathering outside and a bunch of wizards and goblins on the inside. They were separated by a thinly placed transparent shield, which in Harry's point of view could break any minute. It seemed that the only thing keeping the said shield alive were the goblins, muttering magic incantations.

A gust of wind suddenly swept through the area as Harry approached the group, but the group was too slow to realise that Harry was behind them. Without a word, Harry used his short sword and cut nearest Death Eater's throat. There was no scream to be heard as the voice box of the Death Eater was severed before he could feel any pain.

'_They really do not deserve such a painless end…_' Harry thought as he approached another stealthily, '_They have caused too much pain to the world and they are not really paying the price…_' Another slash, another spill. Soon his white cloak is completely drenched in the red sea of blood. Sometimes, Harry was just to tempted to give himself away and stab the heartless Death Eaters in the most painful areas or cause them mental pain. But he knew that it is stealth that would help him accomplish his mission.

The outer group of Death Eaters, who were not really doing anything but standing around waiting for an order, was quickly dispatched. There laid on the ground was a heap of corpses and large bundles of black cloak and white masks. Another gust of wind sweeping into the area, this time bringing the distinct metallic smell of blood. It was only then that the elder, more experienced, Death Eaters realised that they had lost many members. The group quickly turned around to face their opponent, Harry Potter, or in the current situation, Piax.

"What are you?" A voice suspiciously similar to Lucius Malfoy asked.

"That is none of your concern." Harry paused for a more dramatic effect. "If you value your life, I would recommend you to leave."

"Ho? So we have a straggler here." Glancing around, Lucius noticed the lack of followers behind him. The patrons of Gringotts were also intent in seeing this duel. "It seems like you know what your doing. Who's side do you stand?"

"No one but myself." Harry stated clearly. Although he seemed calm and cold on the outside, inside he was raging. He easily spotted Siruis's killer, Bellatrix.

"You are more intelligent than I believed you to be. Join us and we will reward you spectacularly. No doubt My Lord will be pleased…"

"I have no wishes to become someone's lapdog." Harry was patient, as much as he wanted to spill the blood of these Death Eaters, he knows that now is not the time. He has to wait for an opening.

"Why you!" Lucius quickly whipped out his wand, as previously he was only supervising the destruction of Gringotts. The semicircle of Death Eaters around him soon fired out a string of curses, including Lucius himself, at Harry.

Harry, being trained in agility and flexibility through his days as a Seeker, quickly reacted to the incoming stream. Realizing he could not evade all of it, he turned his attention to evading the most deadly ones and repelled the rest using his wand and firing back.

"So you are a wizard after all. I had thought you were just a filthy muggle hired by the weak or something…" Lucius sneered as he fired a cutting hex. There were a few Death Eaters who weren't participating in this deadly dance, as they were transfixed on the task of breaking Gringotts down.

'_They knew!_' Harry realised as he danced out of the way of another Unforgivable. Being hit by an Imperio he could throw off but the other two, he wasn't so sure. '_They knew that if Gringotts fall, wizards and witches will have no place of seeking shelter. Hogwarts had been hit once, hard._' It had taken quite sometime for the wizarding world to recover from the shock of having one of the safest place in England falling prone to an attack. Though it still remains in the hands of Dumbledore, it was no longer as safe as it was. Harry had to figure a way to dispatch that group of Death Eaters. An idea came into mind. '_Mind Arts!_'

Mind Arts is general name that Harry decided to give to one of his new found 'talents'. During his stay with Xylver, he improved on his own brand of magic after realizing nearly anyone can do magic if they wanted. There were many facets to Mind Arts, and this includes something similar to Occlumens and Leglimens. As the name states, Mind Arts is based on the power of someone's will and their mental capabilities. The stronger the will, as well as the caster's magic, the stronger the spell becomes. The other talents was Aura Arts, which as the name states deals with manipulation of Auras, Dream Arts, which is the deciphering of dreams and future seeing, and lastly Chaotic Arts, which is purely magic based and is not easy to master.

Using Mind Arts, Harry quickly manipulated nearby fire to be positioned in front of the Gringotts group of Death Eaters, encircling them in the deadly heat. As he had hoped, the Death Eaters were casting watering charms and cooling charms on the flames. Using this as a distraction, Harry teleported himself within the fire, escaping from Lucius at the same time.

"Where are you coward?" Lucius screamed as he lost sight of his opponent. Most of his closest men are down, but not dead. Realizing that this could only be an opportunity to retreat, he subtly instructed his men to apparate, leaving those within fire to their own demise.

"Looks like you're leader left you on your own?" Harry smiled under the hood of the cloak, which hid his face perfectly from the Death Eaters. Even through the fight, the hood had not come off.

"S….So? We…we're not afraid of…you…" one of the five Death Eaters stuttered. The other, who was panicky and had a trigger-happy finger, reacted to the sudden statement with a Crucio spell. Harry was caught by surprise and had been hit by the curse.

'_Stupid, stupid me!_' Harry screamed in his head. On the outside, he remained still. Within his mind, he is still trying to throw off the curse. The pain grew and Harry, sensing that his head is about to burst, quickly threw a dagger stashed up the sleeve at the caster. The dagger flew towards the right hand, shatter the wooden wand and its core, and imbedded itself in the caster's hand.

"He…he's a monster!" Another Death Eater screamed out as he joined in with the scream of that with the imbedded dagger.

Wiping a bead of sweat trickling down his face, Harry regained his composure and quickly reached for his sword. His hands came close to that of the sword with the dark sheath. It was another 'gift' from the dead Xylver. His own sword had a gold hilt but the other had a burgundy one. Both were encased in a dark sheath that could hardly be told apart. '_No, not that sword._' Harry mentally told himself and restrained from using the burgundy sword. Slashing in quick succession, he finished the rest off. Harry did not bother to wait around after banishing the fiery circle. As the horde from Gringotts approached Harry, he teleported himself to Draco's apartment. Though physically, on the outside, he did not seem to be hurt, mentally and magically, he was exhausted. He had no idea that he collapsed into Draco's arms as he appeared in the lounge room and he had no idea that his familiar had recovered and sang softly in his ears as he fell into unconsciousness.


	19. Act III scene v Reprise

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine, story is.

Act III scene v Reprise

"Albus!" Serverus Snape yelled as he entered the headmaster's office. Previously, they had been using Grimmald Place as the Order of Phoenix headquarters. However, the Ministry deemed it wise to confiscate and frozen all of Sirius Black's property and funding until the Gringotts goblins find his will, which is not going smoothly. They had moved everyone into Hogwarts just before the attack. But the Weasley had been adamant in moving back to the Burrow and reporting into Hogwarts each day.

The elderly headmaster of Hogwarts had been reading another report on current on the current attacks when the Potions Master barged in. Looking up, he could see Serverus is not happy. '_But then, when was he ever happy?_'

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore has gradually lost the twinkle in his eyes during the past months. There were several reasons, first is the attack on Hogwarts, second is the missing Boy-Who-Lived, third is the missing country wizard who is supposedly dead, and lastly are the growing attacks in both the wizarding and small muggle villages and towns.

"I just heard that there's an attack going on now!" Serverus' tone was even though slight malice could be heard. Dumbledore was patient to wait for more news. "It was scheduled today, at Diagon Alley. I didn't know about it until now. It seems that the Dark Lord wanted to make an impression…"

"But how come until now? Shouldn't he have told everyone at the last meeting?" The headmaster was confused. It could only mean that Serverus' position is being suspected and he does not wish harm to befall on his Potions Master.

Shaking his head, Severus continued to give the details. "They're attacking as we speak. We must hurry if we want to make it in time…"

"Severus, I'll go tell Kingsley, Nyphadora and Moody to have their team ready. You go and tell Poppy that we're expecting injured people to arrive and Minerva to look for any suspicious activities around Hogwarts. Under no circumstances are you going to leave the school." Albus strode out of his office heading in direction of the said people's rooms leaving a confused Potions Master behind.

"What the heck?" Tonks said out loud.

"Someone else had been here before us…" Remus recognise the smell in the air, albeit faint, but he could not say it out loud. No one would hear him out, not after the last Order meeting.

**FLASHBACK**

"What is the meaning Albus? You're calling off the search?" Remus yelled as he fingered the amulet hung around his neck. He could not stand how the Order could just cast Harry off as dead.

"Please calm down Remus, I'm sure Albus has a reason. Don't you?" Minerva, on the one hand is trying to calm Remus down, on the other is looking at the said Headmaster for his reasons.

"None regret more than I do to call off the search," Albus began, as the twinkle in his eyes fade, "but there simply is not enough resources."

"So you're just saying we leave Harry out to die? I'd never allow that! Not when I can do something about it!"

"Remus, you're out of your mind. We've already searched everywhere and there's no evidence he's even alive." Molly's shrilly voice rang through the meeting room.

"Molly, how could you?" Remus looked at the mother of the Weasley lot in disbelief. "You treated Harry like your own son and yet you allow him to suffer on the streets?"

"I agree with Molly too…" Tonks said reluctantly, "The search should be called off. If Harry is as powerful as Albus says the he should be fine…"

"Not you too Tonks!"

"Remus, calm down." Minerva is still trying her hardest to placate Remus, without much success.

"Just leave the Potter brat alone werewolf. He's at least not in the hands of the Dark Lord. Isn't that good enough for you?" Severus commented. It was true, if the Dark Lord has captured Harry then he would boast about it.

Remus ignored everyone and walked out of the room. He knew that, in his heart, their reasons were valid. But he could not just forgive himself if there was something he could do to bring Harry back. What would his parents and Sirius say? He did not care what others think, but he will find Harry, even at the cost of his own life.

**END FLASHBACK**

"No shit Sherlock!" Tonks commented as she surveyed the area. There was nothing else here but dead bodies. Some civilians and some Death Eaters. The worst area was just in front of Gringotts, where there is a pile of Death Eaters placed in a circular fashion. It seemed that the patrons were unharmed, but the goblins seemed a bit out of it. Entering a store nearby, which just happens to be a jewellery store, and saw a female huddled in a corner and a male lying on the ground. Tonks was examining the male figure when Remus decided to find some information from the female, to see if she has any leads on Harry.

"Miss, are you alright?" Remus asked. He was about to say 'What happened' but he thought it might be a bit redundant with the amount of Death Eater corpses piling up outside.

The women nod her head, "A person…white robes. He saved me."

"What was he like?"

"Don't know." She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to forget the whole ordeal. Taking this as a hint to stop, Remus called for help from the medical team assembled outside.

"Piax." The women whispered, Remus looked back at the women. "He told me softly when I asked. Just when I could feel warmth in my body." Wrapping her arms around her body, as though trying to hold the heat in.

"Thankyou. I'll be sure to pass the message on."


	20. Interlude III

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine, story is

Interlude

I managed to arrive to the place I wanted without much hassle. Although Disapperating is a preferred transportation spell by wizards, I like Teleportation. Less pain and less fuss. There's not much to look around in these areas. It seemed that Voldemort's attacks had extended to the muggle world. Either that or he managed to find muggle allies to destroy the place for him.

Walking slowly up the path, I finally came up to the building in question. I could easily Teleport myself up to the third floor, just outside of the door, but a little exercise is always good. What with Hedwig always saying I'm out of shape these days.

The climb up the stairs were not that tiring, but I'm more used to visiting people in the morning or afternoon, not past midnight. A yawn managed to escape my mouth as I knocked on the door. There were some clattering sounds coming from inside then a string of 'colourful' words. Finally, someone managed to open the door to let me in.

"Remus?" I questioned, I was half expecting Draco to come and greet me. Remus motioned me into the room.

"Pharo." Remus had taken up to not calling me by Harry quickly, knowing the risk of having my name heard on the streets. As soon as he returned from locking the doors, I gave him a hug. It had been a long time since we last saw each other. It was funny how things had worked out in the end…


	21. Act IV scene i

Final Curtain

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine end of conversation

Act IV scene i

One Month Ago 

Harry knocked on the familiar door; he had been visiting often, when he has the time that is. Hearing no sound coming from the other side, maybe it has something to do with its now being afternoon and the resident of the apartment is not yet awake, he let himself it using the spare key. It's not exactly polite to go into an apartment that is not his own, although he did pay for some of the rent, without invitation. Inside was a mess; papers were thrown everywhere and there were some dishes left unwashed on the dinning table.

'_One would have thought that a Malfoy would be always clean and slick…_' Harry started to clean up the mess in the lounge before settling himself for a long wait.

Harry had fallen asleep when the door creaked open nearing sunset, Malfoy walked inside to see his most frequent guest asleep on the worn out couch. Shaking Harry slightly, Malfoy hoped that he would wake with the sudden movement. But there was no response. It was then he noticed the dark bangs under Harry's eyes. He turned away in search for a blanket in the studio flat and saw Hedwig struggling with the said item. Deciding to give a helping hand to the snowy owl, he grabbed the blanket and placed on Harry's shoulders.

"I'd never have thought I'd even do something like this…" Malfoy said out loud, which Hedwig hooted in reply. "You didn't either as well?"

"Draco?" Harry said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "You know how long I waited for you?"

"Thought you were going to come at night, that's why I was out all day. You should have sent an owl before coming next time." Then, all of a sudden, came a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Harry asked. He knew that Draco still has contacts within the wizarding world. Draco shook his head. Harry then checked his disguise, just in case. '_I'm becoming more paranoid…_' Harry thought then sighed out loud.

"Coming." Draco called out as he headed over to the door. Harry positioned himself out of the way but not quickly noticeable at first glance by the newcomer. Opening the door revealed someone that both didn't expected.

"Requiem," As Draco was called by his contacts after his change of looks. The newcomer's voice sounded familiar in Harry's ears but he cannot place it with a name. It was until the door was opened when it revealed a shabbily clothed Remus. He seemed to have changed from the time Harry last saw him all those months ago.

"Remus, what are you doing here all of a sudden?" Draco asked, blocking most of the inside view out from Remus, just in case should Remus recognise Harry in disguise.

"I need to ask you something…privately. Can I come in?"

Draco looked inside for any signals from Harry, who just nodded in reply. Remus had not noticed anyone inside the apartment at first as Harry hid himself neatly in the kitchen area.

"Draco," Remus began once inside, he knew the name behind the changed hair and eyes, "have you seen Harry lately?"

"What gave you the idea that I'm in contact with him?" Draco was surprised at Remus suspecting so. To the outside world, that is anyone within the walls of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were arch nemesis and worst enemies. What gave Remus the idea that both of them were in good terms was beyond Draco's comprehension.

"There aren't that many snowy owls in the wizarding world and the pile of white feathers by the window is quite noticeable…" Remus pointed at a certain bird that is absentmindedly sitting on the windowsill. Startled, Hedwig looked at their direction then flew towards the kitchen, where Harry is currently hiding, as though to avoid being cornered. Harry listened into the conversation.

"Still…" Draco was trying to find a way out of this. Who knew that having Hedwig here from time to time could lead to such pointed question, and from a former werewolf none the less. He could hear the slight snickering from Harry, hiding behind the counter.

"So, how's he doing?"

"Well…" Remus was looking at him expectantly and his eyes seemed to bore into his sole, as if trying to determine if what Draco said was the truth. Draco fidgeted a bit, looking away from Remus' eyes. Deciding Harry had too much fun for the day, Draco indicated that there was someone else in the house. He stared at the point behind the counter and Remus went silent. This time, it was Draco's turn to watch the show.

Remus walked slowly and silently towards the counter, pretending to fetch a drink. Harry, hearing no conversation going on, decided that he should pretend to be picking or finding something. But there was nothing at hand. He could slightly hear Remus' footsteps on the wooden floor and the clattering of cups just on the counter above. He looked up from his sitting spot below the counter.

"Hi!" Harry said, pretending nothing had happened, in a cheerful tone. He absentmindedly stroke Hedwig, who is sitting comfortably in his laps.

"And you are?" Remus cocked his eyebrows. He could see that it was a disguise that this person is wearing but could not seem to recognise who it is. It is at times like this that he missed being a werewolf. With the disappearance of his curse also meant that the abilities have also vanished.

"Pharo Rettry" Harry stretched out his hand as he stood up. Draco looked in surprise that the former werewolf could not recognise his best friend's son, the one who cured him of lycanthropy.

Remus shook the hand, and then he noticed the faint scars on the back of the hand. The scars resembled claw marks made by a large animal and were suspiciously familiar. Remus distinctly remembered that Harry had the very same scars on his right hands. How could he forget?

It was done during his last transformation, when he accidentally, in his werewolf state, attacked Harry. Hedwig, who was with them at that time, prevented Harry from being bitten by placing herself between the two. The reason Harry was there at the time was to apply the charm on the werewolf itself. Remus had protested, saying that he was not worth Harry testing his fate. But Harry would not listen and told him not to worry, that if an Avada curse could not kill him then a werewolf would certainly not hurt him. It was a very close call and if Hedwig were not there at the time, Remus would most likely have bitten Harry. Remus apologised again and again afterwards to a point where Harry was so sick and tired of him apologising and threatened him instead.

Both Remus and Harry stood still. Remus held onto the hand as though Harry would disappear the moment he let go. Harry just remained were he is, happy to just be around the only link to his parents. Draco chuckled slightly at the awkward situation, which snapped Remus out of his pondering and shock.

"Harry?" Remus questioned. Harry glared back at Draco; he was hoping that he could have some fun before being found out.

"None other!" Harry smiled at Remus then glared at Draco.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Draco said innocently, though he is far from innocent. Harry ignored him and walked over to the couch where Remus is currently resting.

"Looks like my question is answered." Remus turned to Harry, "At least I know you're safe…"

There was a long silent before anyone spoke a word. Harry looked down on the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Draco went away to prepare some sort of drinks for his company. It is something that a Malfoy wouldn't do but he wasn't a Malfoy anymore. Remus looked in Harry's direction, determining what should be said next. But before Draco could return with the drinks, which he is not intending to until those two had worked their awkward situation out, Remus spoke up. Of course, Draco being who he is, listened in.

"Why don't you come back?" Remus asked, with an expectant look on his face. Harry looked back at Remus in the eyes, not sure of how to reply.

"I wasn't ready then and am still no ready." Harry shook his head. If he returned now, there's still nothing to be gain. Although he is more learned now than before and isn't likely to rush into things without thinking through, it is best for the whole world if he remains disappeared for the time being.

"That's not the actual reason is it?" Remus, knowing who he was dealing with, asked again. Although Harry seemed to have changed on the outside and seemed to have learnt more, there are still traces of the old Harry Potter, the one who looked at Remus in the eyes before heading back to the Dursley and the one who made a request to see Padfoot.

"No," Harry looked at his hands. He had to admit it, he didn't feel like lying to Remus like he did to all those others. He was going to, at some point, tell Remus that he was alive and well. But he had never expected to see him and tell him in such circumstances.

Remus looked expectant then worried. This was like a Deja-Vu, the moment before he had to return Harry to the Dursley those months ago. He had regretted straight afterwards hearing that the Dursleys had been attacked. He felt guilty sending Harry back and being the cause of his so-called 'death'. But seeing Harry like this again made him think, would prying more information out of Harry cause the past to be repeated? Would Harry disappear once again? But he couldn't just sit by and feel useless. Then, in what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally spoke up.

"For once, I actually want to live." Harry stated plainly. Yes, this was the Harry Remus saw in the park with the swings near Privet Drive. It was the very same depressed Harry who sat on the swings and said that everything was his fault. The same one that had told Remus that it would have been better for the world if he were dead.

"Harry…" There was nothing Remus could say. He knew that he would never understand how Harry felt no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he did what a normal parent would do to their child. He hugged Harry, holding him in his arms as though he was still a child. Harry did not protest but held on fast.

Draco was just about to head out with the drinks when he heard that they were still talking, even though in low voice. He looked at Hedwig who seemed to want to fly towards his master, and had restrained her.

"Not now girl. You can have Harry later on today. For now leave them be." He whispered as he petted the white feathered owl. Hedwig just sat still on the counter, with Draco sitting on one of the stools. Cups of drinks were forgotten at that moment in time.

Back out in the lounge, they finally let go of their hug and are now face to face.

"Harry, if you don't want to go back, I'll stay." Remus told him after much thinking. If the Order thought Harry was dead, leave them be. He's better off staying with Harry anyways. At least here he could do what he promised James, to protect Harry.

"You can't," Draco could not stand any longer. If Remus were to stay here, it would only endanger Harry as the Order would suspect Harry is somewhere and would use any means to 'acquire' Harry back. "If you stay, the Order would suspect something."

"Draco's right." Harry agreed with him. "As much as I like you to stay, it is better, and safer, if you were with the Order. At least it's unlikely you would be suddenly attacked…"

"But Harry…" Remus could see the logic the reasoning but he just could not accept. It's like how the Order could write Harry off as dead, he could not accept the fact that he is once again helpless. Draco chuckled for the second time in the last hour.

"What's so funny?" Both of them asked.

"Nothing, its as if Harry here is the older one and Remus is the child or something…" Draco shook his head, trying to shake off the laughter as well.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you…" Harry said.


End file.
